everafterhighwlasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Canis Ezo/ Dziennik Canis
''„Każdy potrzebuje maski, której nigdy nie zdejmie.”'' Wszyscy mają tajemnice. Coś, czego nie wie nikt inny, oprócz nas. Lecz nie tylko informacje mogą stać się tajemnicą. Ludzie nie zdają sobie sprawy, jak łatwo jest wymazać kogoś z ich życia. Zatrzeć wszelkie ślady, spalić wszystkie zdjęcia, zapomnieć. Moja matka popełniła samobójstwo, kiedy miałam zaledwie rok. Pozbawiono mnie wspomnień o niej i każda rozmowa na jej temat nie przynosiła skutku. Rodzina się czegoś boi. Boi się prawdy. Nazywam się Canis Ezo i udowodnię, że moja matka żyje. 1 września - Witaj w dżungli Ever After High – szkoła dla potomków znanych postaci z baśni i bajek. Co roku przyjmuje do siebie setki studentów gotowych podążać za swoim przeznaczeniem. Nie jestem jedną z nich. Muszę przyznać, że nie byłam zadowolona, kiedy posłano mnie do tej szkoły. Wolałam nadal uczyć się w domu, niż z powrotem wracać do dżungli zwanej liceum. Ech, jestem zmuszona przetrwać ten cały rok i wyrobić sobie dobrą opinię. Słyszałam, że nie ma żadnych chętnych osób do zarządzania funduszami szkolnymi. Idealna fucha dla mnie, dodatkowo jeszcze będę mogła pracować indywidualnie. Powinnam jak najszybciej pociągnąć za właściwe sznurki, bo inaczej zostanę w tyle. Do tej pory nie spotkałam mojej współlokatorki – Marii Goremain. Cała szkoła rozsyła o niej nie wiadomo jakie plotki. Trudno mi uwierzyć, aby mogła chcieć dokonać takich… dość brutalnych rzeczy. Nie jestem też nastawiona pozytywnie, ale to nie problem. I tak nie zamierzałam nawiązywać zbędnych przyjaźni w tej szkole. Idąc korytarzem, wpadłam na dziewczynę z pięknymi blond włosami, niechcący wytrącając jej z ręki torebkę w kształcie jabłka. Zanim zdążyłam jakkolwiek zareagować, upuszczony przedmiot szybko podniosła mała kózka, które wręczyła go właścicielce. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się ciepło i podziękowała zwierzakowi. Spokojnym tonem przeprosiłam ją, na co ona tylko się zaśmiała i machnęła ręką. Przedstawiła się jako Apple White, córka Królowej Śnieżki. Gdzieś słyszałam już jej imię, prawdopodobnie jest jakąś sławą w tej szkole. Może być kolejną ważną marionetką w całej hierarchii… Nadal opanowanym tonem powiedziałam jej swoje imię i wdałam się w krótka rozmowę na temat szkoły. Dowiedziałam się kilku ciekawych informacji, co jest mi bardzo na rękę. Niestety, musiałam się z nią pożegnać, by „wprowadzić się” do mojego pokoju. Po drodze do komnaty widziałam zbyt wiele wilków. Mój nos natychmiastowo wyczuł ten specyficzny zapach, jakim jest odór wydawany przez wilka. Niektóre z nich miały prawdziwe uszy i ogony, a niektóre nie. Stało się dla mnie jasne, że nie będzie tak łatwo wspiąć się na szczyt hierarchii szkolnej, jeżeli uczęszcza tu aż tyle wilków. Widocznie Wielki Zły Wilk będzie musiał pokazać kły. Kiedy przybyłam do mojego pokoju, zastałam tam trupio bladą dziewczynę o białych jak śnieg włosach. Wypakowywała różne książki i dokumenty na swoją stronę komnaty. Po cichu weszłam do środka i zamknęłam drzwi za sobą. Westchnęłam, gdy ujrzałam całą stertę kartonów do rozpakowania. Miałam zdecydowanie dwa razy więcej rzeczy niż moja współlokatorka. Może trochę przesadziłam, pakując wszystkie książki dotyczące zarządzania biurem i firmą. Nie moja wina, że za każdym razem czytanie ich sprawiało mi niesamowitą przyjemność. Wracając do mojej współlokatorki – niechętnie przywitałam się z nią i przedstawiłam się. Dziewczyna z ociąganiem też zrobiła to samo, po czym westchnęła i wróciła do układania swoich rzeczy. Chwyciłam za karton zawierający ciuchy i powoli zaczęłam wkładać je do szafy. Kilka razy próbowałam porozmawiać z Marią, jednak ta najwidoczniej nie była chętna do rozmowy. Każda moja próba skończyła się wielkim niepowodzeniem. Odpuściłam sobie zbędny wysiłek i skupiłam się na dalszym wkładaniu ubrań do szafy. 2 września - Zapuszczanie korzeni Dzień dobry, szkoło. To już mój drugi dzień w Ever After High, a mam ochotę stąd uciec. Roi się tu od niesamowicie przesłodzonych księżniczek i książąt zgrywających bohaterów, chociaż pewnie i tak uciekają na widok myszy. Ale czy powinnam narzekać? To tylko ułatwi mi robotę. Wkrótce to miejsce będzie moje, wtedy przekonają się, kto stoi na szczycie. Muszę jednak przyznać, że ktoś odwalił naprawdę dobrą robotę przy urządzaniu pokoi. Niestety, nie mogłam zaprojektować mojego, gdyż byłam na wyjeździe z ojcem, lecz utrzymano go w stylu minimalistycznym i to cenię. Prosta komoda i szafa, gdzie mogę schować moje dokumenty i łóżko ze skrytką, w której akurat chowam ten dziennik. Moja kochana współlokatorka, Maria. posiada interesującą, starą maszynę do pisania. Jej połowa też jest całkiem niezła, choć to nie moje klimaty... ale te starodawne, ciemne meble nawet do niej pasują. Jedną rzeczą, która mnie zdziwiła, to brak luster. Wyczytałam w aktach, iż jest ona córką Krwawej Mary, więc czy nie powinna posiadać przynajmniej jakiegoś dużego lustra? Nie wnikam w to głębiej, bo to nie ją obrałam za swój cel. Z tego co zdążyłam zauważyć, to w szkole rządzi Apple White - dziewczyna, która spotkałam wczoraj na korytarzu. Cóż, wpierw będę musiała jakoś się do niej dostać, później pójdzie z górki. Muszę uważać na niejaką Cedar Wood, może pokrzyżować mi plany tą swoją prawdomównością. I tak prawda nie ma teraz dużego znaczenia, wyżej ceni się kłamstwo. Idiotami są ci, którzy myślą, że osiągną coś będąc prawdziwie sobą. Zajęcia zaczynają się za 3 godziny, więc mam jeszcze trochę czasu, by powęszyć w bibliotece lub jakimś sposobem dostać się do kartotek szkolnych. Dowiedziałam się i tak już dużo, ale przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. Maria często gdzieś wychodzi, zostawiając mi pusty pokój. Bardzo dobrze, gdyż nikt nie może odkryć tego dziennika. Wybrałam się do lasu, do jedynego miejsca gdzie mam święty spokój. Minęły już dwie pierwsze lekcje - Debatowanie i Wychowanie Grimmnastyczne. Obecnie mam dwie wolne godziny, które zamierzałam spędzić na zwiedzaniu szkoły i jej... ciemniejszych zakamarków, jednak musiałam zrezygnować z tego pomysłu, bo ktoś mnie obserwował. Mam pewne podejrzenia, lecz nie będę skakała od razu do konkluzji, zobaczymy, co wyniknie z czasem. Nadal cholernie czuję zapach innych wilków, jest ich tu więcej, niż mogłam się spodziewać. Nawet ci, którzy na pierwszy rzut oka nie wyglądają na bestie, strasznie nią cuchną... Uczniowie tej placówki posiadają swoje sekrety, a ja chętnie je wykorzystam. Ciekawostki *Cytat ze wstępu dziennika jest autorstwa Ishidy Sui, twórcy mangi Tokyo Ghoul. (oryg. "We need to have a mask, that we never take off.") *Tytuł pierwszego wpisu to nawiązanie do piosenki ''"Welcome to the Jungle" ''autorstwa Guns 'n Roses. *Canis trzyma swój dziennik pod łóżkiem, w specjalnie przeznaczonej do tego szufladzie. Kategoria:Ejyh Kategoria:Pamiętniki